


Babysitting Sophie

by strngrmills



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Baby Sophie, Babysitting, Endgame, F/F, Past Rosya, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: A baby named Sophie, a drunk aunt named Tanya, a dork cook named Rosie... what dould go wrong? Exactly: everything.





	Babysitting Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this fic is NOT mine. The author is my friend Cris (@c_spanishoncer on twitter), who asked me to upload it in her name because she has no ao3 account. Go stalk her and convince her to create an account to keep uploading her texts because she is great!

Sophie wouldn't stop crying and Tanya, Tanya was exhausted.   
She had tried everything: singing, changing her not-dirty diaper, feeding her… Nothing worked! Until Rosie came to the rescue.  
She held Sophie tight to her chest, patted her back calmly and within minutes their best friends´s child fell asleep.

\-- Children can sense your discomfort-- Declared ,quietly, Rosie while putting Sophie in her crib. 

Before the 1 and a half-year-old infant had the chance of accomodating in her little mattress, Tanya and Rosie were already out of the room and heading in the kitchen´s direction. When they arrived to their destination; Tanya, immediately, fixed herself a glass of wine and Rosie opened the fridge to see if there was some of that, delicious, baklava left from yesterday. Luckily, there was. Rosie cut a big sliced and served it on a paper plate, the only ones Donna had in the cabinet. Afterwards, both friends sat down in front of each other at the table.

\-- You are a natural with Sophie -- Tanya said after sipping her glass. -- Would you like to have kids in the future? -- And with that, Tanya had been the first to break the silence. This took Rosie by surprise, so much that she choked on her cake. Composing herself quickly, Rosie thought of the answer she should give her other best friend, for whom she's always had feelings and not exactly friendly like. She opted for the truth. 

\-- Yes, I would like to have kids someday. But only if I can find a perfect partner for that big adventure, someone I can also see myself growing old with. -- replied Rosie with her characteristic shy smile, a smile that was solely for the dark haired friend.   
For a moment, both women shared a knowing look; full of longing, missed opportunities...but above all, full of love.

Tanya couldn´t handle it anymore, the remorse she felt made her tear her eyes away from her petite friend´s. The air felt heavy. Silence reigned over the room.   
However, Rosie soon worked up the courage to return Tanya´s previous question 

\-- What about you?-- said Rosie in a whisper, if Tanya had not been paying attention to Rosie's every move and sound from the corner of her eyes she would have missed it and everything could've ended there.

\-- What about me?

\-- I was merely asking back your question. But you can choose not to answer. Don't worry I understand. -- The reason why Rosie really wanted Tanya to answer was somewhat selfish. Since their fatidical break up they haven't had a real conversation, and now that Tanya was married it's much more difficult to catch her without having her tongue down that stupid man´s throat.

She wanted to know if Tanya planned on fulfilling their dreams with that man. Yes, their dreams. Her´s and Tanya´s. While they were in a relationship, they had talked and pictured how their future would look like; two little girls to spoil rotten, a white picket fence house in the outskirts of London and even a dog or a cat, which was the source of various arguments that always ended in sex. Rosie misses those days, she doesn't remember anymore why they broke up. All she remembers is the way she felt on Tanyas´s wedding day. How she wished she´d realise she was making a mistake… how she wishes she would have done something , but she didn´t and the past cannot be changed. 

\-- We, we haven't decided yet. To be honest, I don't think we are on that page right now. Besides, I don't think I would be a good mother, you've seen me today with Sophie. If I can't do it with her, how could I with a kid that will probably inherit my bad temper? -- Tanya answered, that thought bugs her but what does the most is the thought of having kids with anyone other than Rosie, she still loves her. She's sure of it. Yet, she doesn't do anything to change her situation. She doesn't even know how it got this far! Jack was going to be her pawn, she wanted to make Rosie jealous after their breakup. And what better way than doing it with a person of the other sex? She thought wrong… Rosie did nothing but live her best life. 

\-- I've always thought you'd be an awesome mother, and you know it-- When the statement left Rosie´s mouth. Both women put on hold their eating and drinking, their mind´s replaying the declaration Rosie just did. It made them feel… sad, hopeless. A sense of deep regret and guilt got to their heart and it was there to stay, unless they did something. Soon. 

\-- I still love you-- announced Rosie. -- I have never, ever, stopped loving you and I think I won't be able to stop. When you married Jack, I felt like my soul was leaving my body. That's why you couldn't find me at the reception, I left with my soul and cried my eyes out for days. I can´t stop thinking about you and how it should be me the one married to you and not him. You want to know what i can't stop thinking about too? Our white-picket-fenced house, our future children, our cat. Yes, a cat. I don't even care if I can´t get a dog, I want to be with you. I only argued with you about it because I wanted the sex, I knew we would have whatever you wanted. -- By now Tanya was crying, although with the sex part a laugh escaped her pouted lips, to hear that coming from Rosie. It meant everything to her. This was what she had been waiting for these past eight months. What she also should have done way sooner…

Tanya couldn't help herself and the next thing she knew she was standing up, running to Rosie and kissing her furiously. She had missed her lips. Rosie soon returned her kiss with ferocity. 

\-- Hey! I´m home -- Donna said while entering through the kitchen door. Tanya and Rosie quickly pulled apart, both licking their sore lips from all the kissing. -- So, is everything okay?-- asked the blonde-haired friend with a knowing smirk.

\-- Perfectly -- replied the lovers with red cheeks.   
T H E E N D


End file.
